


You are my strength

by E_Jones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Completed, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Destiel Week (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Jones/pseuds/E_Jones
Summary: When Sam goes missing on a hunt, Dean rushes to find him but neither of the brothers could have imagined the events that follow.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dean winchester, Supernatural, Supernatural pairings/friendships





	1. The disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I really need reviews to carry on, So feel free to criticize, suggest and do comment your views
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @1blackstar2

“Look Dean, I am sorry, I really am but I have to do this, I wish I didn`t but I just have to. Don`t try to reach me and don`t do something stupid, Jerk.”

“This is it?” asked Cas.  
“Yeah, Sammy`s phone has been shut off, he ain`t at the bunker and nobody has seen him, this voice message from 3 days ago is the last anybody has heard from him.” Dean replied.

“When did you see him last?”  
“At the bunker a week ago , he said he said he found something in Ohio and had to check it out” , Dean`s voice wavered slightly , “I didn`t think it was anything ,Cas or I would have never let him and now.  
Dean looked away but Castiel knew exactly what he was trying to hide with his face, something Dean, for some reason always associates with himself, Guilt and regret.

We`ll get him back Dean ,Sam`s tough .  
Damn right he is.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Days ago, Ohio

“This is not what you told me”  
Oh Sammy , if only you would have listened carefully  
My brother`s gonna kill you  
He could most certainly try.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present

The Impala purred at full speed as Dean drove to Ohio. Apparently people were disappearing from this place every 2 years , always the same pattern, 20 people , young and overall healthy .  
Well that narrows it down to squat, Dean grunted. How the hell did he let him go alone?. Dean pushed those thoughts away, his self pity would have to take a break until he finds his brother.

"This still doesn`t make sense though" Cass said popping in the car from nowhere.  
"Son of a bitch! Cass!, You gotta stop doing that man. What doesn`t make sense except you know freaking everything!!" Dean growled.  
"I didn`t mean to startle you . But these disappearances, they always happen in pairs, two people vanish at a time but Sam, Sam is the 19th person to have vanished. Why?"  
"Well maybe Sam wasn`t taken then or my brother wasn`t the target, he just got in the way" Dean cast his eyes down. But one thing is for sure Cass, I`ll murder them all."


	2. FBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have forgotten, 
> 
> Vetala - Vetalas are a type of monster, almost snake-like, that hunt in pairs so they can capture their prey. They appeared in s7 when Sam and Dean help Krissy Chambers
> 
> Haemophilia - Hemophilia is a condition in which the blood does not clot properly.

Ohio, present

“I heard two FBI agents investigating in town”  
“Hunters?” a man replied?  
“Do all FBI agents ask around for weird smells? Yeah hunters”  
“ That was faster than I expected , what did they fly in?”  
“ Doesn`t matter , is everything ready ?”  
“ Ofcourse, all legends end , don`t they?”

Sam could barely hold on to conciousness but he still head enough to know that their troubles had just began

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ms Moore! Open up mam , FBI” Dean showed up his badge and the door unlocked in a minute.  
“Sorry” , a soft but stern voice appeared, “You can`t be too careful nowadays with the disappearing and all”  
“We understand , that`s why we are here, Agent Spears and my partner Agent Scott, we would like to ask you some questions about these disappearances if that`s okay.” 

“I don`t understand , how many times do I have to do this? Why can`t you guys just share information with each other?”

“You have already talked to someone?”  
“Yeah , the unnaturally tall guy, Agent Plank? Or something”  
“ Plant , you mean Agent Plant’  
“Yeah him”  
“Yeah yeah you see , Agent Plant caught the flu while on the case and we are sent as replacements, we`ll be handling the case from now on, plus looking into his notes may a bit infectious, you know  
Am I right , Agent Scott?”

“ I don`t get sick” Cas flatlined.

After staring at Cas with a murderous glare for a minute , Dean started his interrogation .

(In the motel)

“Okay so this is what we know so far, Sam came here 7 days ago and according to his notes, he thought it`s a vetala , well a vetala pair, duotala”  
“Dean , focus”  
“Yeah yeah , that does make sense because two Vetalas , two victims but that`s not how they worked , why would they give up their only strength and how the hell could they get the jump on Sam?”

“There`s definitely something we are missing Dean, Ms Moore`s brother was taken from the street behind their house and he doesn`t fit the pattern at all”

“All the victims are in 20 -30 age group and impeccably healthy, Shawn Moore here though is a 18 year old with uh , haemophilia , not exactly nutritious for these blood suckers.”

“Has Sam`s phone turned on , Dean?”  
“No, its been radio silent since the message”  
“We`ll find him Dean”  
“I know Cas , we have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and feel free to criticize


	3. The Warehouse

All Sam knew was pain , he had no idea how long he has been here and what was his captors planning.  
He tried to move but the handcuffs around his hands disagreed. Normally Sam would take in his surroundings , see the potential exits and map out an escape but this time he felt weak not only not eaten in a long time and bruised up weak which he was but can`t lift his eyelids and brain being foggy brain, of course they have been keeping him drugged , that explains his head exploding. He has surely been here for at least more than 3 days but he doesn`t remember eating yet he has energy which he shouldn`t, that`s when he notices the IV line attached to his hand, but that wasn`t the only line hooked in him, there was another.

As soon as Sam realized where it went , his eyes followed to the other end and stopped in horror. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dean couldn`t sleep, he ate the bare minimum to keep going and he chugged a lot of coffee. Cas was the only reason he hadn`t broken down yet but he was at the edge, it`s been 4 days since Sam vanished and there was no progress in the case either. There was one last hope to all this though, there has been 19 abductions yet including Sam, the last victim was yet to be taken .

“Dean no, I am not leaving you alone, I am not abandoning Sam!” Castiel practically growled.

“Look man, you are wearing the girl`s father and has been through enough crap, you really wanna tell her no the one time she asks something of you?” Dean wasn`t backing down either.  
“I can handle myself Cas, and this is the only lead we have got anyways, and Jody thinks it`s all in her head anyways, so you won`t be long.”

“Fine, but you call me the minute you get something.” 

Castiel knew Dean wasn`t half as composed as he was claiming and he hated to leave him like that but Claire is his responsibility too and he can`t ignore it. It was fascinating he thought , how the Winchesters , the humans who went against angels and demons and won , become utterly lost and vulnerable when separated . He smiled sadly at this thought.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean tightened his grip on his silver knife as he went towards the warehouse Shannon said that Sam mentioned he was going to check it out and it was the last time she heard from him. Dean trusted his brother`s hunting skills and decided to check the warehouse himself. 

The door`s lock gave away easily, inside seemed empty except a chair in the corner on which a man was restrained with handcuffs. Dean went over to the young man and freed him quickly.

“No no please not again”, The young man stammered fear stricken.  
“Hey hey it`s okay, I am here to help you ,tell me your name” Dean assured him  
“ Shawn Moore”  
“ Okay Shawn, you know your sister`s worried sick”

Before he could utter another word , Shawn`s eyes went white with panic fixed right behind Dean.  
Dean`s reflexes rarely failed him, he ducked low enough to dodge the knife coming at him and sweeped the attacker off her feet, before Dean could plunge in the knife, she kicked him in the stomach and regained her footing. Dean was quick on his feet and blocked the next attacks fairly easily. 

“Agent?” A familiar voice shouted and Dean looked up just in time to see as another Vetala , one who wasn`t there before appeared holding a knife to Shawn`s sister`s throat.  
“Look who I found snooping around” She hissed  
With a sudden move , Dean took the vetala he was fighting in a hold, knife pressed in the same fashion.

“You make a move, your bestie here bites the dust” Dean used his grimmest voice.  
“Shawn!” His sister cried urgently.

Dean understood her, they were on the same boat , finding their brother and Dean wasn`t going to let anything happen to any of them, not on his watch. That`s when he realized she wasn`t crying her brother`s name in relief but in shock.

“Drop the knife, Dean and oh thanks for the rescue” Shawn stood up smirking  
Dean weighed his options as he felt a gun being pressed against his back. 

“Now now let`s all remain calm fellas, why violence , Am I right?” Dean flashed a fake smile as he let go of his knife. He received a upper cut to his chin from the Vetala in return. He fell to his knees in surprise.

He could see hands grabbing him and he readied himself when a gunshot went off.


	4. Shannon Moore

“Please tell me you have thought of retirement plans because you are getting old Dean.”

“Krissy?” Dean exclaimed in surprise , Shawn`s body lay limp on the floor, the bullet went right through his heart .

The vetala saw her chance in the confusion and escaped from the room dragging a sobbing woman with them, threatning to kill Shannon if either of the hunters came forward.

“What the hell , Krissy , what do you think you are doing?” Dean faced the younger hunter  
“Saving your ass” She shot back

“Sam`s missing for a week now? How is it that whenever we meet, Sam`s missing and you are useless”  
“Hey I had it in control, why are you here anyways and how did you find the warehouse?”

“I was returing to Kansas after checking out a case in the next town, it turned out to be fake, just some kids playing a prank ,that`s when I picked up on the police radio that a man heard screaming from an abandoned warehouse ahead, I was in the mood to hit somebody anyways so I decided to check it out and entered through the back door and found a very old damsel in distress.” She smirked coyly

Dean did his best to look offended but couldn`t help the smile on his face , seeing Krissy was like looking at a emotionally well adjusted younger version of him. So he knew that it won`t be easy to tell her to go back home, but he had to, those monsters laid a trap for him, they wanted to take him alive which means this is bigger than a hunt, that means Sam was targeted was some reason which means these people know what they are doing and there is no way he is gonna let Krissy caught in the crosshairs.

“What the hell, I ain`t going nowhere, Sam is missing, you got no backup Dean and those sons of bitches were clearly targeting you” Krissy knew this was coming, she knew Dean thinks he`ll put her in danger, it was predictable of him really , always the big brother ,always protecting others but she ain`t taking this bullshit, she can`t just leave the closest thing she has to a father figure alone in trouble .

“Dean” She firmly said, “Adrian`s dead , I am not losing you too”  
Dean was too shocked too speak, no kid should lose this many people at such a age. It became clear to him then, the signs, police radio to pick up as much cases as you can, throw yourself in hunting so that you don`t have to deal with the gap in your life, so that you regain some control in your life, he knew that feeling all too well.

“We do it my way then” His face failing at looking angry.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam heard arguments above his head, so they were back , he thought , Sam listened as hard as he could manage but no sound of his brother was heard . He hoped that they had failed to get him or maybe Dean was unconcious. The thought terrified him, this was his mess, he got himself in this and now his brother may be hurt because of it.

His frantic thought process was halted when Shannon entered the room accompanied by the vetalas . He could see on their faces that something went wrong and released a breath he didn`t know he was holding till now.

“You fools! I spent so much time with that smart mouth to lead him to the warehouse and allyou had to do was grab him but thanks to you now my brother is dead, Oh I am gonna kill that bitch!!”

“Wake up the giant” She growled looking at Sam`s unconcious body with disdain.

Sam succeded in feigning shock and looked convincingly disoriented although the latter is so because it`s the truth. He knew that Shannon was growling at him, he also knew he deserved it. Maybe that`s why he came here, agreed to this because he knew inside of him that he was responsible . But that was before he came to know their complete plan,one detail that they forgot to tell him conveniently. This was his mess and Dean is not going to suffer because of it

He was interrupted in his thoughts when a hand jerked his head up harshly, slapping it once or twice for good measure. Sam cocked a smile, he knew he shouldn`t but he still did

“What?” He blurted out, “My brother too much for you?”  
That earned him a punch in the stomach and he gasped loudly.

“Sammy , you still don`t get it, I ain`t worried about getting Dean at all because I don`t need to. We have his gigantic achilles heel right here, we don`t have to do squat except maybe a little breadcrumbs here and there for him to walk right upto our front door.”

Shannon regained her composure and picked up her ringing phone

“What?” She spat  
“The shapeshifter was killed this time too” a man replied on the phone  
“You morons can`t keep a trenchcoat and a little girl busy for 2 weeks?? What am I paying you idiots for then, if the angel returns here, I`ll rip your heart out personally. Now do the one job you have!!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was not a proffesional hunter but he couldn`t shake the feeling that something about this whole case was off. They killed 3 monsters, all different and yet a new body shows up in the same way as if planned. He was worried about Dean too although relieved knowing there was another hunter backing him. He was going to get to the bottom of this and get back to finding Sam as soon as he could, only if he knew how though.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. What is and what should never be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is gonna get faster and darker from here. Sorry for the late update.!!

He felt like he was stuck in a loop, all that ever changed was the face, face of the monster. What never changed was the crime, an upright citizen with solid charge of murder of their loved one. Castiel had looked in their eyes , he had felt the pain visible in them. The fragility of mortal beings, this thought never plagued his mind before, he never cared for one before. Until….

“You fantasising about your boyfriend”? Claire asked him grinning.  
“Angels do not believe in the concept of such frivolous activities Claire.” It was hard to say if Castiel was nonplussed with shock or embarassment.

“Oh C`mon! Alex and I have a bet about who`s finally gonna drop the facade, you or Dean.”

Castiel`s repeated denials did nothing to convince Claire and he doubted he was too. But he had other things to worry about right now.

“Did you find out about the latest victim, does it match?”

“It`s the exact same Cas, he was the 7th victim but I don`t understand how this is possible, we habe tracked down and killed 3 shapeshifters, we cannot be wrong 3 times.”

That confirmed Castiel`s suspicions, this was all a red herring , to keep them distracted but he didn`t understand who or why. Why would someone want to seperate him from the…….. Noo

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam winchester knew pain. His whole mess of a life ensured that each and every type of pain known to man, angel, archangel, demons, Gods had been inflicted on him, mentally and physically. Maybe this was why he couldn`t understand why he was shaking. One of the reasons could be that he was starved and a hideous creature was sucking his blood through a tube. But he knew that he had taken worse. He knew that the actual reason his body was filled with dread was because his brother was beside him in the same condition and it was his fault, like always.

(A few hours earlier)

It was all coming together, or so Dean thought. With Krissy`s fresh perspective, they managed to pinpoint ground zero of the abductions, an alley behind Martin`s Cafe. 

Shotguns?  
Check  
Silver bullets?  
Check  
Wooden stake?  
Check  
Yogi Bear?  
Chec….Dean!!

The two hunters , with more weapons on them, than the amount illegal in Texas, sat in the cafe, waiting for dark with the alley in clear sight.

Dean, Krissy pointed out a young man, barely within his senses being led towards the alley. They both nodded at each other and Krissy folllowed the couple out and Dean finished his 2nd coffee cup, though he didn`t plan on one, the barista was more than persistint and he had to admit ,it was delicious. 

A woman suddenly fled the alley in a frenzy, Dean saw his cue and shadowed the woman.

“In pursuit, you safe?” he messaged Krissy.  
“En route , just a cut, had to be realistic.” his phone chimed with the message.

“Hang on Sammy, I almost got ya” .

“I swear I don`t know anything” 

Castiel pushed the shapeshifter against the wall and lifted him up, thrusting an angel blade against his throat, he moved closer to the monster

“You talk, I might show you some mercy , you don`t deserve, Don`t and I`ll take my time carving it out of you.”

“Look, I just did what I was told.. They don`t tell me anything, I swear!”  
“Who ?” Castiel growled.

“Some vetalas from Ohio, they contacted us about 6 months ago.. They provided us with victim`s ids and took care of the mess. In exchange , they wanted us to keep killing here for the past month, same pattern , same everything. They didn`t tell us our lives were in danger, they just mentioned a little girl, no angel.”

“What are they planning?”

“No clue, I just do what I am told , Youu”

The blade slipped from under his chin and landed suddenly in his left knee making him scream.

“THINK AGAIN”

“They wanted to do some dark magic shit , raise from the dead, serious stuff and they said they needed special blood. That`s all I know, I swear, you have to believe me.”

“I do.” White light flooded the room as Castiel smoted the shifter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 20 minutes, tailing the woman when Dean started feeling dizzy. He carried on thinking it was the fatigue catching on. Soon, he couldn`t walk straight. His phone felt too bright and he was unable to make out what the message on his phone said. Dean couldn`t keep it together anymore and fell to his knees. He threw his blade at a figure approaching him and the last sound he heard was a distant scream as darkness took him completely.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Present}

“Please wake up, Dean”

Dean groaned as he entered the world of the living, his head was killing him and he felt weak, really weak. It took him a minute to focus on the familiar voice coming towards him.

“Sammy?”  
“Hey Dean” 

Sam let go of a breath he didn`t know he was holding. Dean was okay , well, not okay but alive. He doubted it would remain that way if they didn`t get out of this fast. Footsteps alarmed both the brothers.

“Ah now that our Winchester set is complete, we can move on to the next stage.  
Spoiler alert fellas , you ain`t gonna survive it.”


	6. Reunion

“If we had a dollar for every time someone said that to us, we would have squat because nobody`s that stupid lady!!”

If Dean was using humor as a shield to hide his fright, it was working. His coy smile, tilted head and relaxed posture was in contrast with the fact that he was chained to a chair beside his brother. But Dean was scared. Sam was like 8ft and had looked paler than he ever had and that was quite a thing to say. His neck was hanging low with the weight of something that was preventing him to look his brother in the eye. Dean was terrified because what weighed his brother down was pure guilt and he had no idea why.

“Oh I worried I put too much of that stuff in your coffee.”   
“Oh I believe we haven`t introduced ourselves properly what with the deflection and drugs coming in the way. Hi , my name is Dean Winchester and I will be the one who`ll murder you, violently.”

“That smart mouth won`t get you out of the chains.”  
“Lady, you don`t know me.”

“Enough” A firm female voice came from across the room. Shannon crossed the distance to stand beside the fake barista.

“I thought they killed you.” Betrayal was not something Dean handled well.

Shannon didn`t reply to him . Her face was impassive and her eyes had a look so unnerving that would anybody`s skin crawl but Dean knew how killers looked all too well. She took out the blade she had on her all along and faced the brothers. In a swift movement of her hand , she shoved her blade upwards so that it connected with skin and drove it further in without flinching.  
With the same air of coldness, she retrieved her blade and began wiping off the blood.

Sam and Dean watched in mute horror as the barista`s body fell with a thump with her eyes still wide and soon turned to dust.

“Why did you do that?”  
“Her work was done. I didn` t need her anymore.”

Dean watched her leave the room calm as a cucumber.

“Okay Sam, the woman is batshit crazy and I got no clue how she knows us, Sammy look at me c`mon.” Dean pleaded with his younger brother.

“I am sorry Dean, I didn`t know, I swear I didn`t .”  
“Didn`t know what Sam?”  
“That they would hurt you . You weren`t supposed to be involved in this.”  
“You are not making a lick of sense to me Sam but you can get chatty kathy later , after we kill that bitch. You with me?”

“Yeah Dean, I hear you.”   
If he tried, Sam couldn`t have been more unconvincing but Dean chose to ignore that for now, he had to.

“Okay I count 4 potential weak points in this old warehouse that could give in and give us either a way or something to hit with. I am thinking   
this needle they stuck in us, we can try to pull out of each other if we tried and you broke like 3 fingers of yours.”

“Those points aren`t weak , Dean. 2 days ago, I was near enough to kick one of them and it had solid cement underneath, the broken wood was just a facade to check my compliance.” 

Sam slurred his last words as if he was afraid of the conversation that would follow them, conversation he wasn`t ready to have with his brother and had no choice but to do so.

“Compliance? Is chaining your hands also a freaking facade because that would be make things easier. They kidnap you and expect that you roll over? She really is cuckoo.”

“They didn`t kidnap me , I came here by choice”   
Sam gulped down hard and slowly looked toward his brother`s puzzled face. He reluctantly continued,

“They said that I can save her that she`ll be back if I do this. That`s all I wanted Dean, I wanted her back. I mean it`s my responsibility after I killed her, isn`t it? I had to do this. They said I may not survive the process but I didn`t care if I could see her one more time, if she gets to live.”

“Who Sam? What are you saying? Who`ll live?”

“Jess”.


	7. Revelations

“Jess? Jessica? Your college girlfriend?” Dean knew exactly who Sam was talking about. Pulling Sam away from her body brought back too many locked memories in his mind, and for all his sarcastic armor, those memories found a way to trickle through. Maybe that`s why his eyes softened when he spoke again.

“She is at peace Sammy, you,of all people, should know better than to mess with that. We need to get out of here before they do something irrevocably stupid. Sam? Sammy? Sam!!!”

Sam could hear his brother`s voice faintly, as if far away . He felt far away too, he could see the silhouette of Jess, all in white,when blackness took over him.

Dean properly saw his brother for the first time then, the relief of seeing his brother alive quickly gave way to deep concern. He was sickly pale, all blood drained from his face, an ugly bruise could be seen where the chains held his hands and a tube connecting his hand to what seemed like a room. He looked closer, it was a prison and on the other side was a creature very familiar to Dean. 

A Marid.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel entered Dean`s motel room to be greeted with an eerie silence , he checked the room for any clues with no luck, that`s when he noticed the half eaten burger that didn`t look edible at all kept on the desk. He sighed aloud and left the room. After 5 seconds, he burst through the door, angel blade in hand, ready to take on any unlucky creature who would have hurt Dean and was met with a knife to his throat held by a young girl with fire in her eyes.

Castiel spoke in a low voice, “That won`t have any effect on me”  
The girl was unperturbed, “Oh I`ll take my chances.”

With a swift step, Castiel passed through the blade and annoyingly took it out of his neck. He flipped it in his hand and threw it at the girl which landed a hair`s distance from her eye.

“What did you do to Dean?”  
This earned him a reaction from her.  
“Shipped him off to Tahiti” It seemed like she was gonna give another sarcastic remark when she doubled over in pain. Castiel saw for the first time that she was gravely injured and her make-shift bandages were no longer white. He raised his hand to her injuries ignoring her constant death threats and feeble protests. They stopped when the pain recedeed as Castiel healed her.

“If you don`t tell me what do you know about the man who owned this room, then you are gonna wish that you had died of those injuries”

She regarded him for a minute then spoke coldly, “I don`t know, we were tailing a monster when I was attacked from behind, I haven`t seen him since. Who are you? 

“I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord”  
“Queen Krissy of the shadow realm” She retorted 

“Let me show you my vault of frozen moments” Castiel opened the picture of him standing with Bobby, jo, Ellen , Sam and Dean, night , they thought was their last.

Krissy was about to comment on Castiel`s choice of words when she saw the Winchesters` picture.   
“I was his backup and now he`s in danger, dead maybe.” Krissy tasted those words in her mouth and felt disgust. 

“He`s not dead, we are gonna find them , both of them.” Castiel spoke with more confidence than he felt but he can`t think about that now, Dean needed him.

“Hey this ain`t a free find your partner thing….I work alone”  
“ You can leave then”

Krissy stood her ground, her jaw set, her eyes critically sweeping over Castiel , mentally profiling him

“Krissy Chambers” She finally said  
“How did you know I was here anyways?” She asked

“Dean would never leave a burger unfinished.” Castiel replied and for the first time , smiled

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shannon was in her car, looking at the Winchester brothers` actions for half an hour. Sam really did look close to death, which hastened her to complete the process of resurrection. She went over the ingredients written in the book it took her years to procure. She had given up too much for it and was so close. If everything went accordingly, Jessica would live again, her sister would live again. She closed “The Book of Spells” and kept it away. The thought of getting her sister back was exhilarating, they would be together again. Of course she`ll understand why she had to kill Sam Winchester. It was necessary, that`s all.


	8. Trench-Coat

Maps, markers, cheap computers and cheaper coffee. The scene could have been mistaken to be occupied by anyone ranging from a dedicated student to a sloppy serial killer. Currently ,it was occupied by a frustrated 19 year old and a gravely serious angel.

“Ok, let`s go through this again” Krissy said rubbing her tired eyes.

“Almost a month ago, people started disappearing from this town , always two people together, Sam went to check it out 3 weeks ago and vanished 2 weeks ago making him the 19th victim. Dean and I arrived 4 days later but I had to leave to assist a friend which turned out to be a ploy to get me out of town.” Castiel reluctantly spoke the last line, guilt swelling in his chest.

“Yeah! I found Dean being ambushed in a warehouse outside of town . Turns out that Moore boy wasn`t a victim and it was a trap for Dean. They took his sister, Shannon though. Anyways , we managed to locate the alley from where almost all victims were seen last and staked there to see if they attack again but they knew that too and 3 monsters attached me from behind, I managed to get out alive but Dean had disappeared . So I came back to the motel and you showed up at night” Krissy finished.

“Wait, you said that it was in an alley that almost all victims were seen last” Castiel asked  
“Yeah so?”   
“When we talked to Shannon Moore , she said that Sam was going to check out a warehouse, the same that you must have found Dean in. But that was a trap, so how did they know that Dean was going to that warehouse?”

“Maybe they were tailing him?” Krissy suggested but looked unsure.  
“Dean would have noticed that. If Shawn wasn`t a victim, and Shannon knew that Dean was going to the warehouse…..”  
“No, I saw Shannon crying as she was dragged on knifepoint by a vetala. But, if she knew about this place, why didn`t she go earlier when Sam told her at least a week go.” 

Realization hit the hunters like a truck.   
“We need to find everything about her now . A monster I interrogated in South Dakota told me that she was involved in dark magic, raising the dead. See if you can find who. I`ll make some calls, if she is involved in magic then a certain old witch may be aware.” 

Castiel saw Krissy nod her head as he left the room , for the first time, he felt they are getting somewhere. He took out his phone and went through the contacts list, scrolling till ‘R’.

“Rowena” He said in a grim voice, “I need information.”  
“Oh dear! Its always work with you, the Winchesters are making you too dull, sweetie.” A sweet and sharp voice came from the other end. How are those two handsome mountains doing?”

“It`s about them, they have been taken and I think you can help.”  
“Both of them? That`s new and I am always useful sweetie, how do you think I have stayed alive?”  
“Did you or any other witch lend the , “The Book of spells” to anybody?”  
“Why no! That`s ridiculous”?  
“Focus Rowena! Their lives are in danger”  
“There were rumors that a witch had made a copy to sell off to some family but the witch was killed soon after that by the coven and the copy was never found. It was thought it had been destroyed. But 10 years ago, there were reports about a very similar book seen in auctions but nobody actually found it.”

“Thank You Rowena”  
“Be sure to tell those lumberjacks that they are forever in debt to me.” Rowena declared.

Castiel sighed, he was a warrior and he was used to fierce battles but he wasn`t accustomed to friendship, to other feelings and he wasn`t ready to lose that either.  
Krissy`s voice broke him out of his reverie.

“Hey Trench-coat, Get this!”  
Castiel suppressed a knowing smile.

“So, Shannon Moore is around 36 years old, her family was based in California until 11 years ago when she left the town after her sister`s tragic death . That`s when she completely vanishes from records. Her parents died in a car crash when she was 15 and practically raised her sister, so I see why her death would affect her but I don`t actually see anything shady here.”

“Krissy ! How did her sister die?” Castiel`s tone was urgent.  
“It says that her sister died in fire in her hostel room , Wow she was in Stanford! Are you okay Trench-coat?”

Castiel had gone white, “Was her name Jessica?”  
“Yeah, Jessica Moore, Why? What am I missing here?”

“I`ll explain everything but we need to find them , find out about the house we met her in, and the owner of that warehouse, find a link...We don`t have much time.”


	9. Work to do

11 years earlier

Shannon was happy, no not happy, she was content, she found everything beautiful that day, she was excited about everything the new day would hold. There was a race against her and she had emerged victorious. She had shielded her baby sister from their parents abuse , the first time her father hit Jessica, she had sworn to never let a scratch on her ever again. She had done good on her promise, she had crept in their parents` room that night and managed to silence them forever. The police may have taken her away forcibly when she was stabbing their corpses but Jessica would be safe now, even if she was seperated from her. Today, she was a successful person, she was reputable and she would show that to her sister today, they`ll be together again. She was so proud when she heard she had gotten into Stanford, she knew she would only confront her when she had accomplishments as well. Today it pays off though. 

Now

“Can`t you see he`s gonna die like this? I know you need him alive , you want blood, take mine!!”  
Dean hated that his words came out in plea but he didn't care, he didn't have the privilege to maintain his cover right now, Sam had been unconscious for half an hour now, and the area where the needle was stuck in had gone a sick mauve shade.

Shannon curled her lips, her eyes were mischievous when she spoke,   
“You are right, you know , he doesn`t look that good, and yeah your blood would do just fine but what gave you that idea I need him alive? All I wanted was Winchester blood and I have another tank now. Wait, Sammy didn`t tell you? He knew he would die, he actually signed up for it. That was before he knew about your involvement of course but all history right?”

She moved forward under Dean`s murderous glare and pulled out the IV tube in Sam`s arm that had been keeping him alive. 

“Well, Dean, say your goodbyes, the magic happens tonight.”

“I`ll kill you real slow, bitch”  
“All teeth, no bark?”

She winked at Dean as she left the stinking basement.

If eyes could kill, Shannon would have been toast till now, really unappetizing toast though, Dean thought . His mind was racing, Sam had 30 minutes max until his heart shuts down, he needs a transfusion but his own hands had gone red from the chains . He took a deep breath, he didn`t want to do this but he time was not on his side . One last look at his brother, Dean forcibly bend his knee and kicked at one of the chair`s legs, He put all his weight in his left leg and kicked again, this time, the wood gave way. Twisting his body, he was, with some difficulty , successful in wriggling his hands free. He did a quick survey of his body, wooden splinters in both his legs, a sprain somewhere in his lower back. He shrugged it off, and went to work. With a thick wooden piece from the broken chair , he bust Sam`s hands open, then laid him on the floor. He took the free IV line and bag and hooked one end in his own arm and connected the other. The set-up was bad and a lot of blood had leaked out but it did the job. After 15 minutes, colour came back to Sam`s face and his breathing became more regular. Near exhaustion, Dean took out the needles and pocketed them for further use. 

It had been half an hour since Dean had taken out the cameras and someone would have been suspicious by now. His only hope was to get Sam up. Dean stood up to look for exits when his knees gave away and he fell, kneeling , he saw black spots dancing in front of his eyes, he thought, he heard someone say his name but blackness took over him.

11 years earlier

“What do you mean she is dead?” This can`t be true.

“Ma`am, Jessica Moore was killed in a fire accident a week ago, they must have incinerated the body by now. We didn`t know anything about living relatives and her boyfriend left the very night.” 

“What boyfriend?”  
“Sam Winchester, I can give his contact info, you can talk to him for further information.” 

Shannon`s head spun, her baby sister, her Jessie, Dead? Everything she had done, so that she could live away from the shadows. She`ll get her back, no one can keep her from getting her sister back. She looked down at the page she has gotten from Stanford administration.

Sam Winchester,  
Kansas.

She went to her car and screamed. She recomposed herself, this is not the end. She has work to do.


	10. Obsession

Jess,  
Jess,  
Jess,  
Madison don`t die  
KEVIN!!!  
Please no Charliee  
Eileen!!Jo!!  
Gabriel!!  
Mom  
Mom   
Mom  
Dad  
Dad  
Dad No No  
Dean?  
Dean!  
Dean please Dean  
Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean

Sam regained consciousness slowly and in agony. His mind was giving a gory recap of his bloody life and it took him considerable time to realize that the body in front of him was not a memory but his brother , flesh and blood, tied up and passed out, his face pale, worringly pale. His ‘Could this get any worse’ thoughts pushed out his brain when he saw Shannon with 2 lackeys, vampires, sitting patiently in a chair. She noticed Sam and smirked. Sam puked a bit in his mouth.

“This is not how this was supposed to happen.” The words came weaker than he liked but he went on,   
“Dean was never gonna be involved , it was me you wanted, my blood, I would give anything to resurrect Jessica, I did as you asked then why is Dean here?”

Shannon straightened in her seat as if expectant of this conversation.  
“And why should I put my trust in my sister`s murderer?”

All anger left Sam and he felt cold inside. Memories flashed in his mind cruelly, Jess smiling, Jess dancing with him, Jess cooking, Jess dead. But this was his sin.

“Take my life, Dean is not a part of this. He didn`t even know her.” 

“Oh Sammy Sammy! Who said I wouldn`t get my sister back and avenge her as well? How are you gonna feel the pain of being ripped from someone you love with all your heart if I let Dean go?”

Sam fought tears welling up inside him, another stupid mistake, but he wouldn`t wallow in self pity right now, not when his brother is in danger. Engaging her in conversation gave Sam enough time to wriggle his hands free from the loose ropes that held him to a similar pole as Dean, facing him.. Someone hadn`t done the binds that well taking Sam to be too weak to struggle anymore. Now he needed an opportunity . It was hard to take action with Dean in such a vulnerable position. He looked at Dean again, his bloody leg hung awkwardly but he looked relatively unharmed. Good. As if reading her thoughts, Shannon made her way to him and never breaking eye contact with Sam, pulled out a knife and rested it against his neck. There was a glint in her eyes that scared Sam. She traced Dean`s face with the knife, taunting, and without warning, slashed at his left cheek. He awoke with a sharp jolt and grimaced in pain, his body catching up with him.

He quickly glanced Sam then turned his full attention to Shannon,

“Oh you want a slice of me? Get in line bitch”. His confidence seemed to resonate in Sam and he felt strength returning to him. Dean, on the other hand, had the wind knocked out of him by a punch to the gut. 

Satisfied, Shannon backed away, “You know what, I`ll make it slow now,Dean but first business, I need fresh blood to get my sister back. Gerald ! Get him out.”

One of her lackey, Gerald, apparently walked over to a prison at the back of the room and brought back an ugly creature in chains. He saw Dean shift uncomfortably.

“So, that your big play? A Marid? You gonna beg to a disfigured genie to grant your wish? Are you daft? Marids can`t get somebody back from the dead , they do however produce excellent chocolate.” 

Dean looked proud of himself but it quickly dissipated when Gerald half dragged the creature to a make-shift altar and Shannon chopped of his head in one single blow. Blood gushed from his body into an ancient looking container kept beneath it.

Ok, Dean thought to himself aloud, “Unexpected but one less creature to kill”

“Sorry to burst your bubble boys , You thought, I was gonna unleash him on you guys or something and you`ll bravely emerge victorious? Well all I needed from it, was his magical blood which I have already fused with your blood.”

“What did you need our blood for?” Sam asked.

“Oh did your witch friend, Rowena, never tell you? You Winchesters` are more than a pretty face.”

Shannon spoke slowly, casually as if telling your neighbour`s kids a ghost story. Ironically, she was also combining ingredients to raise someone from the dead.

“ A group of people very long ago went through a long and bloody ritual to infuse their blood with special substances that makes even difficult spells possible and increase their power considerably.  
Ofcourse , the process ain`t joke and all of them will killed off suspiciously except one. She then married the person who formed the Men of Letters with the help of his wife`s blood. You both are her descendants. So, according to the Book of the Spells, your blood was quite invaluable.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other dumbfounded, they had gone through every archive kept in the bunker and found no news even related to this. It was Dean who first spoke

“And you what sold your soul to get this information because I got connections down there to reserve a special spot”

“Don`t worry Dean, I already killed that crossroads demon”

There was no earthly way to figure out if she was serious or not.

“Now”

Two lackeys went towards Dean and cutting him from the pole but they weren`t able to fasten them again as Dean wasn`t at disoriented as he looked. He took the wooden splinter he had hidden in his jacket sleeve and stabbed one vampire in the heart, Sam struggled against his bonds, wanting to help his brother as he took on the second vampire. After finishing off the second one, Dean went over to help his brother but was stopped by a gun pointed at his head.

Shannon looked calm, eerily calm and she spoke , “Back off Dean, I can do with either Winchester so if you do not wish to see your brother murdered in cold blood, then be a good boy and stand back.”

It happened fast. A split second. Blood , lots of blood, Dean`s blood. Dean. On the ground. Not moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?Evil? Yup


	11. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter and thank you guys, whoever read this , I am writing for you.

Fazed. A word rarely used by angels. After living a life as long as he has, Castiel did not know that he could still be fazed but humanity , it seemed had a knack of doing the unexpected . Just a few minutes ago, his mind was fixed on getting the Winchesters out from this old storage building that Krissy found was owned by the Moore family. They were sure that this was the place their friends were. Now entering the basement while Krissy did recon , he felt anything but sure. The scene before him left him speechless. A woman, Shannon, with her back to Castiel , holding a gun to Dean`s head, Sam tied to a pole looking sick and scared. Then it happened. Dean saw Castiel and locked eyes with him, his face changed , relief washed over him and he almost said something, almost . Startled by Dean`s change of stance, she pulled the trigger. Years of training made Dean jump out from the spot but it wasn`t enough. The bullet went right through his upper stomach and he fell to the ground. By the time Castiel smited the two vampires and reached him, a pool of blood had accumulated around him.

“No no no Dean Dean……..This cant happen, I am here Dean. Look at me. LOOK AT ME Dean!! Please! Please!” Castiel did his best to pour all his energy into healing his wound. He could hear the sounds of clashes around him. The sound of the bullet shot had made more monsters come to the basement, around 5-7 in number. Krissy was fighting them furiously , her every hit containing the pain of every death she had witnessed . Sam had broken free too and was fighting with Shannon who didn't have a chance to win on a normal day but Sam's physical condition was fragile and the constant drugs still had effect but he continued, tears threatening to spill at any moment. 

He was breathing, he was still breathing. Dean`s shallow and rugged breaths were all Castiel hung onto as his hands healed the bullet wound , he was getting weaker every minute but he didn`t stop, he couldn`t stop, Dean needed him.

“C`mon Dean ! Wake up. You can`t do this, you can`t leave me. This is not how it ends. This can`t be the end. Open your eyes Dean! Please! Please open your eyes for me. Look at me Dean , I need you to look at me. You have so much to live for. So much I haven`t said to you, so much I want to do with you Dean. I need you to live. I need you to stay with me. I need you to laugh . I need you to make references I don`t understand. I need you to make stupid jokes. I need you . I need you Dean, I love you. This is the first time I have said this, please don`t make it the last time Dean.

The glow stopped from his hands as Cas slumped down, at the brink of losing conciousness, at Dean`s side. He could hear Sam shouting his name but he didn`t have enough energy left in him. 

That`s when he heard it, barely a whisper but he could recognize that voice in any condition. 

“Cas?” Dean coughed violently.   
“I am here Dean” Cas said weakly.  
“ Is Sam okay?” . Castiel saw Sam standing over Shannon`s body, her eyes closed.  
“He`s alive”  
“Does this make me a disney prince now?”

Castiel could only look at Dean helplessly. The older Winchester chuckled.

“You know, me almost dying then miraculously coming back to life” He tried to sit but his whole body protested.

Sam saw his brother making ridiculous jokes and allowed himself to smile. Shannon was unconscious, Dean was alive . It was over. Finally. He saw Krissy in a half-sitting position, her eyes closed but breathing normally. He limped over to where his brother who had managed to get into a sitting position and was looking at him with concern. Castiel knelt beside him, looking worn out. 

NO NO!! This is not how this was gonna happen. I have waited way too long for this moment. I did so much, I bred a fucking marid for 6 years, feeding him, making him strong. Her voice shook, her face had distorted into something ugly. All those monsters, all their demands, I did everything .

She looked at the trio , all of them had managed to stand up but with considerable effort. 

“Give up Shannon, There`s nothing left for you.” Sam said softly.  
“Give up? Give up on Jessica like you did?” 

Sam didn`t answer that. But Shannon didn`t stop. 

“You and your brother think you are better than me? How many lives lost because you too refused to let the other go? How many innocents had to die so that the Winchesters could live? Then why is it wrong for me to want the same for my sister, my Jess who just wanted to live? Didn`t you love her Sam? Wouldn`t you do the same for Sam, Dean? 

The silence that followed cut through both the brothers` conscience. They knew she was right, they may have not pulled the trigger but countless of their decisions borne solely of them wanting to desperately save the other had taken dozens of lives. Good lives. Friends.

“ You are wrong” 

It was Krissy who spoke. She had a swollen eye and blood was coming from her left thigh .

“Yeah these two are absolute idiots but they are not psycho like you. The people you killed had nothing to do with you, they didn`t have a choice. But these two help people, they are as ready to die for them as for each other. Their friends who died knew the dangers, in the end , they all had at some point, a choice to run away but they didn`t because these two would rush into danger anytime for them. That`s who they are . You are just a disillusioned murderer who`s trying to justify her motives.

She stepped back and whispered to the group, “If you tell anyone I said that, I`ll strangle you to death”

Sam stepped forward, intending to calm Shannon down . He didn`t realize the knife she had on her. He was too late to stop it.

Shannon fell down, blood pouring from the place where she stabbed herself. Today was the day she is going to meet her sister. If she couldn`t come to her, then she will go to her baby sister herself. She thought of the day she told her sister she would always protect her. She felt light now. She felt like resting. She felt more peaceful than she had in a long time now.


	12. The End

The bunker was quiet. The good kind of quiet that made you relax, made you feel safe. It has been 2 days since the incident and it had left scars of more than one kind. It also had made them realize how important they are to each other. After learning that Sam had willingly signed up to give up his life to resurrect Jessica, Dean hadn`t said much to him. He probably deserved that . 

Morning, ( 6 A.M)

Dean was making breakfast. You could hear him humming Ramble On not quite to himself in the kitchen. Castiel needed more rest after he depleted himself a day ago and seemed unusually concious near Dean who was as always oblivious. Sam was still in bed , looking at a photo of him and Jessica throwing darts.

11 A.M

Everyone was in Sam`s room, being the cleanest. They were doing a Die Hard marathon for the benefit of Castiel. The movie ended with Cas already fast asleep and Dean complaining about the quality. He left Sam`s room without a word.

4 p.m

Sam knocked on Dean`s room even though it was open.

“Can we talk?”

“What is it?”

“I know I messed up Dean .”  
“Understatement of the year , Sammy”

“How long you gonna be like this?”

“You wanna know Sam? You really wanna know. Imagine your younger brother , the only family you have , throw away his life in an instant without even talking to you. Without even thinking about you,how you felt. I can deal with the enemy , Sam, I can deal with any goddamn monster you throw at me but I can`t deal with you not trusting me, distant from me. Did you even think about me when you decided to go with that psycho?”

“I trust you Dean, you are the only one I trust. You are the only one I couldn't bear to face, couldn't bear to disappoint again. I thought if I could do one thing right, I was stupid Dean. I am sorry”

Dean`s eyes softened for a bit, “No chick – flick moments Sammy”

Sam brightened up, “You know this isn`t the only pending conversation Dean.”  
“Shut up Bitch”

“Jerk”

9 p.m

Dean and Castiel went on to a supply run while Sam went to check on Krissy.

“The convenience store is that way Dean”  
“Yeah we`ll go there too”

They stopped in a deserted park and Dean strolled outside and a very confused Castiel followed.

“Why are we here?”

“I heard you Cas”

Castiel turned red and pink and violet all at once.  
“What?”

Dean was facing him now, looking at him as if he was the most precious thing that existed.

“When she shot me, the pain was too overwhelming, I couldn't make anything out . Then I felt you, your grace coursing through my body. But I couldn't find the strength to fight the dark, then I heard you Cas, I heard you calling out to me again and again . 

Dean was close enough for Cas to hear his hightened heartbeats now.

“And it was as if I could see the light again, I followed your voice Cas and it guided me. Things are always so dark in my life but Castiel, you are my beacon of light. 

He cleared his throat and looked scared and nervous and excited all at once.

“I love you Cas, so much . I love you in this life and if there`s a life after this, I`ll love you then too”

If Dean had something else to say, it got swallowed as Castiel kissed him .

He kissed him softly at first then with passionnately as if his life depended on it. Dean returned it with equal vigour, as if he needed it to breathe . They finally broke, gasping and each looked at the others` eyes and wondered how everything felt like it was for the first time.

“Dean?”  
“Yeah Cas?”  
“It was very beautiful but you know that there is life after this, you have been there way too many times.”

“Yeah yeah I know that , it just sounded nice.”  
“It was”

Looking at Cas beside him, Dean dared do something he hadn`t dared for a very long time. He dared hope that maybe things will work out just fine . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote a kiss scene. So, sorry if it sucks.  
> This is the end guys, I had fun doing this and whoever actually enjoyed it, Thank you so much.
> 
> Maybe if I get good ratings here, I`ll write again.  
> But till then this is goodbye
> 
> Arrive Derchi


End file.
